The present invention relates to measuring tapes and particularly to measuring tapes formed of a resilient metallic ribbon having a concavo-convex cross-section and coiled in an internal or "inside wound" fashion. Measuring tapes of this type are disclosed in a number of early patents issued to Hiram A. Farrand, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,402,589; 1,799,044; 1,799,094; 1,906,456 and 2,050,941. Also disclosing measuring tapes of this type are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,983,503; 2,091,661; 2,131,695; 3,227,391 and 3,228,626. The signal feature of these tape measures is that the tape is coiled against the inner periphery of an annular surface and, when the leading end of the tape is laterally displaced from the coil, the tape will automatically uncoil into a straightened, relatively stiff configuration without the necessity of a separate spring.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide improved means for controlling the uncoiling of an inside wound tape measure.
A further object is to provide an inside wound tape measure of the above character which is equipped with a one-way brake capable, while engaged, of inhibiting tape uncoiling but permitting tape recoiling.
An additional object is to provide an inside wound tape measure of the above character having an outer case constructed so as to control the orientation of the external, straightened portion of the tape for easy reading.
Yet another object is to provide an inside wound tape measure of the above character having various useful features of novelty and advantage. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tape measure of the above character which is inexpensive to manufacture, reliable in operation and convenient to use.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.